Many smokers feel the inconvenience of smoking outside, especially during the bad weather, such as windy, rainy, cold or hot days. However, some if not the majority offices, apartments, hotels requires a smoking-free indoor environment. Hence, there is a need for a solution which enables smokers to smoke inside while minimize the smoke pollution from cigarette.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.